


A Classed Omega

by angelanime



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom, billxdipper - Fandom
Genre: Aged up dipper, Alpha Bill - Freeform, Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, BillDip, Bittersweet, Bullies, Bully, Bullying, Depression, Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Female Dipper Pines, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Later Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Dipper Pines, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Pinecest, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Dipper, Omega Dipper Pines, Omegaverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Prejudice, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, alpha bill/ omega dipper, billxdipper, different take of omegaverse, first work ever!, highschool, more like, please help, possible slow start? idk, rich kids, traditonalstic, will add tags later, you'll see what i mean later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelanime/pseuds/angelanime
Summary: Dipper Pines was a Californian male omega, but it was very hard to tell with his pale skin and female body of breast, hips, thighs, large eyes, around cheeks, and beautiful omega scent.After a long move to Georgia, Dipper is force to attended a Traditional Dynamic Gender private school in order to "shape him up" to be a proper omega.But once he meets a snobby blond alpha he realizes that his world is about to become upside down.Sorry I'm not good with limited character summeries





	1. Moving Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter of my first fanfic on archive!  
> I have three chapters all ready uploaded for you to start reading.  
> And sorry if these chapters seem any bit slow, cause I don't know if it's just me thinking of the more DRAMATIC things soon to come!  
> Oh and another thing before I go, I know the paragraph spacing looks weird, Idk why it went so big compare to my Word-doc so again sorry!  
> Bye~

   The sun’s ray reflected off of the cadmium orange van, as it followed behind the moving truck. Mr. Pines sat at the front of the car, behind the wheel as his wife sat beside him. Both of them were relaxed listening to the soft tunes of the radio. Despite the long day of driving both had seem cheerful and wake compare to their kids that sat behind them. Mabel Pines the eldest of the two, was sleeping soundly in the lap of her sibling Dipper Pines. Unlike his sister, he was certainly awake, though not happy or giddy like his parents were. He was anything but happy in the moment. A solemn frown rested under his large crystal orbs of chocolate brown as his head rested against the tinted windows. Music played in his ears through his baby blue headphones as he watched the passing scenery go by. Dipper was lost within his own memorise and thoughts about the past and recent events.

 

   Their ride to their new ‘home’―if the brunette could even call it that―in Georgia was not without reason. The brunette knew those reason; just thinking about them made a bitter smile come to his face. Despite how his parents was indeed offered a job from his company to work in Georgia, it wasn’t the inter reason. In truth, the reason as to the movie to Georgia was because of the states reputation for its Traditionalist teachings and values. His parents were very traditionalist, while him and his sister were most certainly not.

 

Though the two could except normal lowkey-type traditionalist, they truly hated the Classed traditionalist like their parents. There was a notable difference between the two, for a low-key traditionalist would not over impose beliefs to harshly and made it more guide with the biologic facts; for example: Omega and Alpha are better partners due to there biologic build and need to care for one another on a instinctual level, or that omega are very sensitive as well as fragile and need to be treated with more care than other parties. Classed Traditionalist share these beliefs as well as much more harsh ones that they take in on their selves to enforce somewhat to others; for example: an  Alpha has the right to hit their Omega in certain situations, or that Omegas are to be females and Alphas are to be male even if the sex of the child says otherwise. In truth, they shouldn’t have been so surprise of their parent’s reaction to the twins dynamics.

 

   Dipper replayed the memory with his head, already feeling weight grow within his heart. He remembered how it had been **_early morning just after breakfast._** _Him and Mabel had been called into the living room by their parents. His sister lead the way into the living room, spotting their parents within the two armchair. Both of them were in there business suits compared to their children that were wearing their pyjamas. Mabel sat down on the vanilla leathered couch, that was positon on the opposite side of their parents. Dipper soon followed after his sister warily._

_Once they both sat down their father pulled out two envelopes out of his inner suit pocket, “Guess what finally came in today?”_

_Mabel let out a large gasp as she saw them being placed down onto the glass top of the coffee table, “Our Dynamic Results?!?!” she squeak causing the male brunette to cringe. It had been over a week and Dippers lower body still hurt from the horrific examination._

_“Yes, it most certainty is.” Their mother hummed clapping her hands together._

_“Greeeeeat.” Dipper groaned slightly picking up the surprisingly heavy envelope with his name upon it._

_“Dipper!” His mother scolded, “Don’t act like that! You should be excited! You’ll finally find out if you are an Alpha! Or a beta!” ?” /She cheered in delight._

_“Sorry…” The brunette muttered, “I’m just still annoyed with the examination process..”_

_“Don’t worry, I did the same when I was your age Dipper. It a lot more painful for males than the females due to our biologic build.” His father smiled as his mother rolled her delicate eyes shaking her head._

_“So, who should go first?” Mabel cutted in as she toyed with the seal of the envelope._

_“Why not you Mabel?” Her mother suggested with the gesture of her hand._

_The young teenager nodded her head as she opened the envelope and pulling out several papers. Her eyes scan over the paper, “It’s a lot more pages than I expected…”_

_“Well, there are a lot of things they need to inform by state law. But me and your father will hand that stuff for you since your still a little young for it. Lets just focus on the first page.” Their mother said watching her daughter with excited eyes._

**Dipper could see now those eyes were of hopes that she would be an omega**.

 

_The female brunette nodded her head as she went back to the first page, “Dear Mabel Pines, St Johns hospital is glad to inform you on you Dynamic Gender Examination Results. After repeated testing and reviewing of notes, we have been able to concede that Mabel Pines of California is indeed an…... female alpha…” His sister stared down at the paper in shock before looking back up at her parents faces. Both of his parents were in the mix of utter shock and horror._

_Dipper bit his lip, scared to find out his parents’ reaction once the shock faded away. His eyes warily ventured to glance at his sister whom held a fearful look herself. His alpha father let out a sharp breath before speaking, “Dipper. Would you like to go next?” Despite it being a question, the way that it sound coming from his father’s mouth made it sound like an order. The smaller brunette nodded somewhat fearful as to the building rage within his parents._

_His slender hands pulled out his own paper from the heavy envelope. There look to be more papers than what Mabel had… that worried him. Taking in a deep breath as shives went down his spine he read, “Dear Dipper Pines, St Johns hospital is glad to inform you on you Dynamic Gender Examination Results. After repeated testing and reviewing of notes, we have been able to concede that Dipper Pines is indeed a higher hormonal balanced……male omega….” He paused taking a glance at his parents to see the even greater rage that was rising in their shock. Biting his swollen lip he looked down at the paper trying to figure out WHY. Whispering in hopes that his parents wouldn’t hear he continued for himself, “This hormonal balance is unlike most we’ve have seen in male omegas, with the rate being higher than some normal female omegas... In truth, the only part of you that was one hundred percent male is your beta male genitalia… Which will allow you body to have heighten development in omega showman ship of ferity…” He could feel coper favor fill in his mouth as he bit down on his lip hard, tears filling up his eyes. This was unreal, and so very wrong._

_“Well this is fucking fantastic!” Their father hissed once dipper finished, gripping at his dark brown locks before standing, “Two FREAK RARITIES! GREAT!”_

_“Dad I—“Mabel whimpered out only to be cut of by the alpha._

_“NO! Don’t speak! Both of you, go to your room, NOW!” He snarled in hysteria._

_Dipper nodded his head as he stood, grabbing Mabel’s arm before dragging her out and into their bedroom. They needed to get out of there, Dipper knew that it wasn’t a good idea to push their father while he was still in rage. It took a moment for the omega to catch his panicked breath as he held the envelope._

_“Dipper?” Mabel called looking at her brother with concerned growing in her eyes._

_“This isn’t good Mabs.” Dipper whimpered as the yelling continued downstairs…_

_That night, they slept in the same room, refusing to leave and face their parents. It might of seem cowardly, but there was a real fear present. As reminder of how truly strong they felt about their beliefs, and the recall of their aunt. That was a real fear. One that would be in hope to calm in the mother. The morning that lead them to their beginnings as the prefect Omega female, and the prefect Alpha male._

   Dipper snapped out for a moment as they drove over a bump, which ended up with him hitting the window. He winced slightly as his hand stroke the spot his head had clashed with the window. It was just a dull sting of pain for a moment as it disappear. The omega glanced back over to his parents who were just relaxing, no talking. Good. Removing his headphones from his ears, he placed them to the side. His hands combed through the mess that was his hair, after being mangled in a car for over thirty hours had began to bug him. Doing his best to fix up his long hair without a brush he reaches for his headphones, ready to place them on his head till he was cut off.

  


   “Aren’t you excited that we are only a few hours away from our new home?” his mother asked, obvious wanting to have a conversation with her son after the hours of silence. This had been exactly what he wanted to avoid.

 

   The omega groaned under his breath, “I happy to be out of this car soon.” This wasn’t the time for another argument. Ones that have been happening ever since he had found out he was an omega, but as of recent reached a new peak.  

 

   His father rolled his eyes within the rear-view mirror, “Don’t be like that Dipper. I know you’re not happy about moving, but I promise it’s for the better. For all of us. My job is offering grade money for work out here, your mother will be able to work for her cousin’s flower shop, and you and Mason—“Dipper winced, “Will be able to learn about your dynamics better, and hopeful, you’ll both start to behave a little better..”

 

   “Agreed, me and you father don’t want to hear anymore arguments about it. Be lucky we didn’t send you off to a courting school.” The elder omega ordered with a stern shake of her finger. Dipper didn’t say anything as his eyes averted from the mirror and to the ground, sinking deep in his seat. This was going to be a long ride through Hell.

* * *

* * *

 

 

    


	2. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Pines and his twin sister Mabel get to see there new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that it helps I have two pictures of the house, one being the foyer and the other being the upstairs hall, Although there is a small change with the upstairs around the railing but I believe it will help!

  

   

 

   Dipper had been passed out against the car seat at arrive of their new home. Exhausted from how difficult it was for him to fall asleep in the car in the first place. His body had given up on him desiring sleep more than comfort the moment he passed out. That moment only lasted a good fifth-teen minute before being awoken. His eyes snapped open with a haze of grogginess as he looked around to meet his mother’s brunette eyes, “Dipper?” She called shaking his arm, “We’re here. Come on now!”

 

   The omega had to force himself up as he steps out of the cadmium coloured van. His eyes set to the sky seeing the purplish colour of late sunset. It was beautiful, stars beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky, yet still bright in light, having the purple go lighter to a pink as your eyes head west. Dipper tiredness left his body at the beautiful site, only to come back when he snaps back to reality by some Movers. Most of them had been betas, though from the scents he could pick up, there was mostly one or two alphas, which he couldn’t pint point due to the movement and the heavy build each of the Movers had.   

 

   He let out a heavy sighed placing his phone within his pocket, thankful his mother allowed him to wear pants for the trip. It was one of the things that was deemed, ‘unacceptable’ when he became an omega. Only on occasions that called for pants was he allowed to wear them, like camping or something of more labor which didn’t happen offend cause, _‘Omegas don’t do that kind of stuff’_ Dipper though with a scoff, _Yeah right._ Walking up the drive and into his home, he was reminded  how Georgia was a rich community, having been one of home spots for traditionalist teachings. The house was large looking, both inside and out.

 

   Gray paint creamed over the walls, looking modernly beautiful rather than dull. It had being complemented by the walnut brown flooring, made by different but replead shades. White stairs, with dark down steps, lead up the curved stairs, hiding the upper floor from round the corner. The basement stairs being straight forwarded, matched with the possibly one of the back doors. It was completely empty for the time being, which wouldn’t last long knowing his mother. It will probably be all finished by mornings wake.

 

   Letting out a heavy sigh, Dipper pushed himself off the wall deciding the help with the unpacking himself. Stepping back outside he went back over to the orange van, pulling out his suitcase, glad that most of his clothing had been in large boxes from the moving van. Placing the blue suitcase down he pulled out a small box of stuffies—which were Mabel’s, “I’ll be taking those.” A voice called causing Dipper to let out a small squeak, nearly dropping the box.

 

   Turning to face the other Dipper was glad to find it was just Mabel, “Jesus, Mabs, you fucking scared me half to death!”

 

   “Sorry sorry. I didn’t mean to scary you.” She laughed brightly, making the omega fill up with joy.

 

   “Surrrrrrrrre you didn’t.~” The omega hum playfully as he held the box closer to his heavy chest.

 

   Mabel shakes her head having the same joyful smirk, “Come on, hand the goodies over.”

 

  Dipper obliges, handing the box over to his sister, “You sure mom won’t flip out on you for bring them into our room? Since this is suppose to be our ‘reformation’.”

 

   “She won’t if I hide them.” The other sings pulling the box closer to her chest.

 

   “Smart.” He replies giving a nod of approval, “Just be careful.”

 

   “I will.” She frowns softly, “You gonna be okay?” His sister asked making a regretful shiver roll down his spine.

 

   “Yes. I know how to handle myself Mabs.”

 

   “I’m just making sure. You know you can talk to me about anything. I got you.” Dipper pauses with a small, once more grateful for his sister. The one of bright ambition despite her loses. Most notably her hair, the brunette curls now shorten to fit into an alpha image. He was unlike that, not willing to accept fate and just try to work it out best he can. Dipper always fought, verbally. That was his strongest alley, his brain, having a weak, sensitive and betraying body, his brain was one of his only weaponds—at least the ones he was willing to use.

 

   “Thanks. It means a lot, you know I’m here for you too.” The omega says solemnly as his sister smiles sadly.

 

  “I know. I’ll meet you inside, Moms probably trying to get our beds in for the night so we don’t have to use those rustic sleeping bags.” Mabel laughs, her brother joining in.

 

   “See you inside.” Dipper bid, pulling out another suitcase. His sister already heading back to the house. The omega held a small smile, pulling out the button handle before wheeling over the luggage to the door. After lifting it up the stairs and to the door frame, he was greeted to the image of his mother.

 

   “Oh Dipper sweetie! There you are!” The elder omega called hugging her son tightly, hurting his heavy chest in the process.

 

  “W-what is it?” He stuttered as his mother released him from the over powered hug. Blush tinting his cheeks as he secretly rubs his upper chest not realizing how sensitive they had been today.

 

   The light haired brunette took in a small breath before continuing, “You and your brother are going to have to sleep in the guess bedroom tonight, since me and your father are working on a little surprise for when you get home from school.” _Great,_ Dipper thought, unhappy to know that the surprise was probably not going to bed to the omega’s liking.

 

   “Do me and Mabel really have to go to school tomorrow? Its eight and we barely started to unpack.” He asked softly, not wanting to have any surprises to do with Mabel’s or his room.

 

   “Dipper. What did I tell you about calling your brother Mabel?” She scolded causing Dipper to shrink in his demeanour, “And as for your school, you NEED to go! It’s very important to start on a good slate, which is why you and Mason are heading to bed now... While me and your father unpack.”

 

   “Are you sure you don’t need me or Mab―Masons help?”

 

   “Yes, I’m sure. Just get your PJs and head to bed… Am I clear?” Her voice sterns near the end, wanting nothing than best behaviour to come from the teen.

 

   “Crystal….” Dipper whispers looking down.

 

   His mother smiles tapping the tinted cheeks, “Good… Now off to bed, it’s early rise tomorrow.” Dipper nods weakly, heading up the stairs with the suitcases.

 

   Within the upstairs hallway, he is meet with the first bedroom door, housing Mabel inside it. Opening up the white wood door against the same creamy grey wall, “Hey.” He hummed causing his sister to turn her head facing her brother.

 

   “Did mom tell you we are going to be room mates for the night?” The female asked gesturing for the other to close the door.

 

   “Yeah. She did. Saying that its for school and a big surprise. Kinda hoping I dye before I see it.” Dipper grumbles closing the white door.

 

   “Don’t say that.” Mabel hissed, “You know how it bothers me.” She huffs taking off the dress-shirt as well as her binder. There was redness, probably from having to wear it the whole trip over without any breaks.

 

   “It’s not like I’m going to actually do it Mabs. I’m not that stupid.” He sneers sitting down on the old rustic bed, hearing tarnish springs underneath him.

 

   The brunette gave him a hard glare. This sadly was what Mabel had grown to also bed, as much as she was a support, she was also another parent telling him what to do and getting scolded by her, “It’s not about being stupid.” She states.

 

   He ignores the comment instead focusing his gaze upon his sister’s breast, “Do they hurt?” The omega asked, voice gentle as his gaze meet his sisters.

 

   A moment of surprised hits her eyes before biting her lip and turning away, “Yeah, a bit, but I’ll live.”

 

   “You should probably put some cream on… maybe tell mom and dad so you don’t have to wear it–“

 

   “No, they’ll only tell me that its about time I got a breast reduction or somethin’.” She huffs, cutting off Dipper as she switches her pants, deciding to keep her boxers on. Dipper sighs combing a hand through his hair feeling slightly guilty for bring it up, “I appreciate the worry though.” The alpha commented, holding a smile to her face to brighten the mood. It worked, having Dipper smile back.

 

   “Well, I still think you need cream on…” Dipper hums.

 

   “I’ll be FINNNNNE~” She cooes playful, “It will heal up tomorrow, and cream isn’t going to help that much.”

 

   The omega just nods rolling his eyes, “Whatever you say boobers” He laughs pulling out his own pyjamas from his suitcase.

 

   “Hey! Yea’ Bug!” His sister scoffs, shoving the younger lightly. With a light giggle in return the male places the clothing on the top of the bed before standing. Removing his shirt he faces away from Mabel hoping the girl would do the same.

 

   The alpha, however obeying Dipper’s wishes still takes a peek over. It wasn’t for anything other than the fact or her now instinctual help towards her omega brother. Making sure he was caring for his body properly. Eating well, wearing the right bra size, not wearing a awful binder like her own, unbruised skin. All things that have happened before, which is why she isn’t shameful of it. Her parents would be the last people on earth to know these kinds of things, which it is why its her job to care for these things. To scold or talk to Dipper about safety, rather than attack him for being an awful omega.

 

   While she held her resentment for her parents deep within her cord, it didn’t make it any less there. For it is there own fault she had to grow up slightly faster in order to take care of her brother. Despite his brains, Dipper NEEDED it, too emotional and hurt to be expected to do it alone. Although the same could be said about her, it was a different state, she was the eldest alpha twin. It was her job to care for her younger twin, no matter what. It only makes things more clear with the higher things her twin goes through day by day. Her despair comes from endless work, forced to be the best of the best. Dipper on the other hand faces repeated emotional damage, abuse, both physical and verbal, laxative ingestion, forced vomiting, and basic hormonal growth. 

 

   Mabel didn’t face things like that, having the most body difficulty coming from growth pains, or sores from workouts. To say Dipper’s body was anywhere near that type of pain would be a mistake. She knew better, hating her parents for the unfair treatment between each other and of their thoughts on Dynamics.

 

   Her head turn realizing Dipper was just about finished. He was healthy, a little much on the skinny side, but still healthy.

 

   “Finished.” Dipper called having Mabel completely turn around. The ‘male’ had worn a light blue shirt parted with navy blue shorts, not meaning to show off his body in any fashion. That was the body that Dipper was given with his higher hormonal balance. Its hard to not look showy with breast as large as his, or his deep curves, that most omegas begged for. He did not. Not wanting anything more than he already has, disliking the bonding venom affects, or the affects of pregnancy. Though he denied wanting these things, the female knew it would happen, as an omega of his caliber. Her job to make sure however to make sure to make the come when it was right and safe. Not as a teen, or out of first sex heat.

 

   “You ready for bed?” The female asked pulling the covers down than over her body.

 

   He nods within a hum of his voice doing the same as he tucked himself into bed. Long curly hair flowing around the pillow as if it were water.

 

   “Shit I forgot the light!” She squeaks jumping out of the nosey bed and beside the door frame where the light switch was. Flicking it down she lets out a sigh, “MUCH better.” Navigating through the dark with her shark-like eyes to the bed without a miss in beat, “Night Dip-dot.” The alpha bids with a cheerful tone.

 

   “Night Mabs.” He smiles within the dark hugging his chest as he prepares himself for slumber. Mabel was slightly glad she could see it, never being allow to see Dipper acting all cute other than his shy mishaps. Closing her eyes, her breath evens as she readies herself for sleep…………….

 

 

 

   “Mabel? Are you still awake?” A voice whispers through the hazy of rest.

 

   “Yes, what is it…Dip..?” She yawns, overtaken by need of sleep, something most alphas fell deep for when they could rest.

 

   “Do you think everything will be alright a school tomorrow?...”

 

   She snicker, while knowing it was a genuine worry of her brother she could help but scoff in her sleepy state, “Yes Dipper~… It will be fine. I’m sure you’ll—“ The female yawns, “—Make tons of friends.”

 

   “But what about the alphas…? Aren’t Georgia alphas a lot more……” His voice drained causing Mabel to frown, eyes still close not needed or wanting to see the look on her brother’s face.

 

   “You’re save. No one in their right mind would attack an high school omega within school on their first day…” Mabel stated in a matter-of-fact tone, not wanting her brother to think otherwise, “We will be able to make a plan by than, you’ll be safe, with me, your collar, your needle, everything, You. Are. Safe.” A beat pauses before the female alpha hears a sigh of her brother.

 

   “Okay Mabel. Sorry for waking you…”

 

   “It’s okay, just get some rest. It’s a big day tomorrow.” She yawns hearing a hum from her brother, glad that she is now able to head back into her restful sleep. _Night Night Dipper, I wish you the best._

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Again, I want to state that I don't ship Pinecest, so don't worry. All I wanted to get across was that Mabel relationship (as siblings) was very normal in the sense she needed to act as an over protective parent even those their parents still exist. I'm still working a bit on Mabel's character, but I plan for her to be a lot more serious and sometimes use her silliness as a guard. So sorry if shes a little on the fence. I'll work on her that she more well rounded, so sorry and hopeful by chapter four since I pre-made these chapters, she will be more rounded.   
> Anyways, that was all I had to say on the matter, thank you for reading. If you liked it leave a kudos.   
> See you all in the next chapter. Bye!


	3. Morning Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are getting ready for their first day of Hel-I mean school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have another picture idea of what I'm going for with the uniforms. I understand that at least for the Alpha uniform the drawing is a cringy base, but it was the only thing I found that is close to what I wanted. The colours are going to be a little different because of my plan for the dynamics which is a little secret at the moment. But I wanna make sure you understand the alpha and omega uniform design! BTW the female alpha one is above air.  
> Sorry I couldn't crop the photo!

_Voices moved around him in the darkness,_ he couldn’t understand them for they were mumbled or distorted. The male was calm however, undisturbed by the vocals around him. He stayed still, laying down against soft sheets, warm and comfortable. It didn’t take long for that to end with a gush of wind traveled over his pale skin, making him shiver at the lost of warmth that coddled him. Shivers crawled its ways over his body waking him as he attempted to regain the warm by curling into himself.  


 

   His eyes flutter opened, squinted in the light, “Morning sweetie, glad to see your FINALLY awake.” The omega’s mother called making him groan.

 

   “What… time is it?...” Dipper asked raising his head slightly at his mother, chocolate brown orbs still dazed from sleep.

 

   “7:10! Now get up! It’s time for your first day of school! We can’t be late!” She orders with her hands placed on her hips, the omega trying to force himself to sit up.

 

   Looking around the room he notice the absent of his sibling in the room, “Where’s Ma-Mason?” The younger twin asked rubbing yellow muck from his eyes.

 

    “Yes. He’s already up since taking a shower; like you will this evening.” Dipper nodded standing up, “Now, uniform is on the dresser. Get ready we’ll get breakfast on our way to school”

 

   “Okay…..” He hummed walking out the bedroom door and down the hall. It was still very chilly, the hardwood floor feeling like ice against his feet as he walked to the bathroom. Opening the door, he was pleased to feel the hot air of steam against him, warming his body as he walked in, “Morning Mabs!” He called to his sister, grabbing the toiletry baggy from beside the sink.

 

   “Morning Dip-dip. Did you sleep well?” She asked, the water muffling her voice slightly.

 

   “Kinda, it took me a while with all the squeaks.” He laughed.

 

   “Oh yeah. That was pretty awful, but mom and dad are going to replace it soon enough.” The alpha stated.

 

   Dipper nodded pulling out her toothbrush from the container, “I know…..” He rolled out some toothpaste of his brush before he brought it too his teeth, cleaning them thoroughly.

 

   “You excited for school? I know it’s a T.D.G.E private school… but it’s suppose to be nice! Especially the architecture!”

   “I’m not really that interested in architecture at the moment.” He replied spitting into the sink.

 

   Mabel rolled her eyes turning the shower head off, “Well, it’s something to look forward to...―Anyways, can you pass me a towel?”

 

   “Sure,” Dipper nodded turning, “Where is it?”

 

   “It should be in the bag beside you.”

 

   Walking over to the bag on the titled floor, Dipper unzipped it pulling out the towel, “Got it!” He called handing his sibling the towel through the curtain of the shower.

 

   Mabel took it drying off her body behind the curtain, “Thank you!”

 

   “Do you want me to grab your clothes for you?” Dipper asked raising a small brunette brow.

 

   Mabel pushed the curtain away shaking some of the water out of her short curls, “Nah, I need to dry up first.”

 

   “Okay.” The omega shrugged turning back over to the counter grabbing the hairbrush from the toiletry baggie, “How about you?”

 

   “Uhmp?” She hummed grabbing the Mimi blow-dryer from the baggie.

 

   “About school. Are you excited for it…?” Dipper questioned looking up at his twin. Mabel seem to pause in though. Brows knitting as she stared down at Dipper. His eyes large and sparkly, as if it were glass shinning of the sun. The usual brown orbs looking like a dark gold from the bathroom light. It bothered the alpha, her brother looking as if he could have tears running down his chubby cheeks.

 

   “Yeah-” She lied, “-I’m excited! This is a chance to make new friends! And no dumb Traditionalistic Education bullshit is going to get in my way!” The alpha cheered bring her hand to her brother locks messing them around.

 

   “HeEy!” Dipper squeak, voice cracking as he slapped the hand away, “My hair is already knotted enough without you having to make it worse.” He grumbled with his right cheek puffed out making Mabel snicker.

 

   “Sorry~” She replied with a shit eating grin that Dipper only rolled his eyes at as he brushed through the rat’s nest that was his hair. Wincing as it tugged against his scape through the knots.

   “I swear to god, I’m going to shave off all my hair off!” He cried out in pain as thr brush passed through his knitted hair once more.

 

   “NOOO! Your hair is beautiful! Don’t you dare!” The alpha pouted.

 

   “But I don’t wanna have to pull out my hair every time I forget to sleep without braiding my hair.” Dipper grumbled watering the brush in hopes to make the process easier.

 

   “I’ll remind you.” Mabel claimed eagerly fist held together.

 

   The omega scoffed look over at his sister with a curt smirk, “Oh will you~?”

 

   She flinched slightly crossing her arms, “Yes. I will. So, you can stop acting like a cheeky asshole.” His twin hissed blow-drying her hair as dipper continued combing.

 

   After a while both twins fnished up, heading back to the guest bedroom. Mabel was the first one to enter walking into the room, closing the door behind them. She went to her suitcase pulling out her binder and boxers. Dipper watch before shaking himself away and doing the same, grabbing his bra and panties. With their undergarments out, they both changed into them on opposite sides of the room. 

 

    Mabel being focused on herself, not having to worry with last night’s check. Usually she would have to take any chance she could get after their letters. Their mom and dad forcing them to have separate room as to _‘Accommodate the development of their gender, since their sexual parts, thoughts, or so on where natural to be in private.’_ That was a lie, hidden with parts truth here and there. The alpha could remember all the times she **_needed_ ** to be there for him, like his first heat. She was his sibling and biological twin making the pheromones only noticeable and not effective.

 

   Thinking back, she remembered how scary Dipper heat was to her. They had only learned of heat slightly within health only to benefit some the omegas slightly, with the real education coming later no when it was more important with breeding. He was crying, sweat mixing with his own tears, trembling and panting of body’s temperature. It had been an awful slight. _She grew up in that moment_ ; having to hold Dipper close calming the pain of heat by her alpha scent and bring him ice to cool his skin.

 

   _It had become her job to take care of him._ Their parents had grown to strike hidden aggression in her, becoming more serious in everyday life. Through she did joke still and had her hyper fun it became a lot less of natural action and more of need. Her talks with Dipper only make it more serious to her. Hating and resenting her parents and feel an overwhelming worry of her brother, both from herself and instinct. It was a tall command sometimes, having to play many rolls fluently. _Making sure that no matter what she would be able to be there for her brother._

   Walking back over to the dresser she saw the two uniforms wrapped in plastic baggie with there names on it. She began to get dressed, placing her raven trousers, followed by the white dress shirt. The alpha placed the suit jacket on with the tie, buttoning as Dipper looked over to her.

 

   “Wow… You look great.” Her brother cooed scanning over the sharp uniform suit. Black pants parted with the Carmine red jacket and tie. Accented with the black coloured folds over the pocks, collar, gorge, and label as well as golden hints from the buttons and crest over her breast pocket. Dipper narrowed his eyes onto the crest spotting the alpha A designed into the crest, “Please tell me that’s just the school logo.” He groaned having Mabel raised her brow in confusion.

 

   “What are you talking about?” The female asked looking down at her uniform.

 

   Dipper sighed raising his hand to gesture to her silky jacket, “The crest.” He clarified as his twin pull the fabric up to look at it with a sigh of her own.

 

   “I see….” She whispered trying to find something else to say as Dipper made his way to the dresser. He pulled out the clothing from the plastic wrap seeing it laid in his hands. There were several articles of clothing of which he unfolded onto the table. It was a dress, two to be exact.

 

   “Is there seriously two dresses?” Dipper groaned softly.

 

   Mabel walked over looking at the garments, “It’s just type of under dress to look like a dress shirt.”

 

   “I know…. but isn’t it over kill? For a school uniform?” He questioned to his twin.

 

  “And a suit isn’t?”

 

   “But lots of private schools have a suit-like design, with the girls just having skirts to add femininity.” The omega countered with a groan, “I’m probably going to have to brush my hair again…” He stated grabbing the under dress placing it on himself. It fit nicely, hugging his upper body as the skirt part flowed down in folds having easy movement. The upper part of the shirt did look like a dress shirt though it was slightly different on the sleeves, being short and puffy with the ends having cuff off his mid upper arm wrapped in a midnight blue ribbon attached to it.

 

   Mabel gasped, “Aww you look adorable! It’s like a little white night gown!”

 

   “Yeah it’s a little short.” He nodded picking the fabric up from his thigh.

 

   His sister pouted crossing her arms over her chest with a cheek puffed out, “That’s not what I meant!”

 

   “I know.” Dipper smirked softly as he grabbed the other dressed placing it over him. It had the same midnight blue colour as the ribbon, clashing against the white beautifully. He placed the stubby sapphire tie on, not wanting to waste anymore time with Mabel’s proclaimed gush of cuteness. Quickly moving on to the black stockings and midnight blue waist band ribbon. He tried the ribbon behind into a bow as best he could before looking at himself. The dresses didn’t look bad, actually they were very beautiful with hints of gold over his tie, a strip that followed the V-line of the outer dress, as well as crest, which did indeed had the omega Ω.

 

   He could already hear his sister from beside him, “Can I please braid your hair!!! It’ll look so cute with your dress!”

 

   “Not happening! I’m done with wasting time on my hair as it is!” The omega huffs, “Lets just go downstairs before mom yells at us.”

 

   “FIIIIIIIINE…” His twin groaned before following him out the gest room door and down the stairs. Their parents were already waiting for them, camera in hand.

 

   “AWW! YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE!” The elder omega cheered looking at her kin, “Smile!” She called with the flash of a camera taking a photo.

 

   Dipper smiled weakly with his sister as fighting would only make it worse in his mind.

 

   His father rolled his eyes at the two, “Oh come on! Bigger than that you two!” Again, Dipper did as he was told with his sister, pulling out his most realistic fake smile for pictures he had.

 

   The omega mother looked down at her camera with a smile, “You two look great! Oh Josh! We have to get these one framed!” Their father walked over smiling as he looked at the camera, placing a hand on his wife’s waist.

 

   “Oh yes,” He agreed, “They’d look amazing in the foyer.”

 

   Dipper couldn’t help but cringe at that idea, believing that it would be the ruse they needed to hide there own children’s  sexes… whether he was wrong or right he didn’t know.

 

   “Okay okay, enough with the photos, we gotta get going!” She stated walking to the door to get her shoes on with the twins following. Both placed on their black vans grabbing their backpacks before heading out the door.

 

   “Hey! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Their father called standing at the front of the door. Dipper let of a soft sigh kissing his father cheek with Mabel following in with a hug as they left back out to the door, “Bye kids! Have a god day!” He called before closing the door as their mother stepped into the car.

 

   The younger omega sighed as he held his bag, feeling as if he were rather in a dream than his reality not yet getting it through his head of what was really happening. He now was a resident of Georgia, a student of a Traditionalistic Dynamic private school–Of which he knew was more Classed than Traditionalistic. It was going to be living hell for him. California had its share of rotten eggs but doubtable as extensively as he assumed this school– OR HELL this town would be. There however was nothing he could do, not as of yet anyways. The omega just hoped he would finish this year safely and graduate so he could leave this confinement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this chapter! The next one is going to be longer since they are finally at school! YAY Anyways I gotta head out! BYE!


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper walk into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY guys sorry about the chapter being the same five page short one! I was really busy this week and keep rewriting this one cause I had problems with the design of the building which I fixed for the most part. Next one will be one I work to making a lot longer! Hope you enjoy it!

   The morning light shined through the van’s window as Dipper finished up his breakfast as they reached the school. His doe brown eyes glanced over the large building, it had reminded him of the designs of castles despite its more formal design instead of towers. It didn’t give help Dipper from the butterflies that laid in his unsettled stomach. The school only seemed that much more…. Harsh and repressive. It wasn’t a surprise to Dipper as he connected the sense to his ideas of its treating of dynamics, as if it was the middle ages. He was terrified to even walk into the school to say the lest, wanting nothing more than to return home to his stuffy room in California.

 

   To his misfortune his mother had finally reached into the parking lot and to the front gates of the school. His stomach clenched making him want to throw up, maybe that would work in getting away from the damn place.

 

   “Okay kids, I want you to be on your best behavior starting now.” The elder omega order looking back at the twins from her front wheel seat, “You are to follow the rules and lessons of the school. There will be punishments for misbehaviour, and doubt you’d want to deal with any of them. So, I want you to focus on shaping up to actual becoming better omega and alpha. No more fighting about this. Do you understand?”

 

   “Crystal.” Dipper and Mabel responded in sync as the omega shied away from his mother relentless glare.

 

   His mother nodded softly before settling back down into her seat holding the wheel, “Good. I’ll see you here at 2:30 sharp.”

 

   Mabel gave a curt dip of the head as she opened the van door grabbing her bag, “Okay see you later mom.” She smiled as Dipper followed with his own bag in hand, making the decision to stay quiet.

 

   Their mother smiled brightly as Mabel shut the door, “Bye sweeties! Love you!” She called with a wave of her slender hand as she drove off. Instantly, Mabel’s smiled dropped. The Alpha let a tired sigh as she turned to the opened gate walking into the front yard of the school. It was a somewhat large area that was surrounded by the building.

 

   Dipper followed a step behind his sister, wanting to be shielded with her scent to cover his over powering one. The school smelt very heavy of alpha as they entered which despite the logic of it being the more dominant scent still frighten him. He caught himself slightly knowing that his fears and instincts were playing around in his mind as he tried to relaxed. Breathing in and out the omega began to focus just on looking around, today would be the day of observation.

 

   Glancing around the yarn as he hides slightly by Mabel he noticed the group of students sitting at the fountain, three had been wearing the red out like Mabel, one with the blue like Dipper, and two in yellow. One had been a Male and the other a female, both wearing a white dress shirt over topped with a mustered coloured vest with a dressed. Their bottoms had been the only difference between the uniforms, with the female wearing a black skirt and stockings and the male with black slacks like Mabel. Giving a moment of thought it wasn’t that hard to guess they were beta. He let out a weak groan _So very pleased with the fact of how obvious their dynamics were!  Amazing!_ Dipper couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the though, this was all so fucking stupid to him.

 

   The elder twin turned from hearing her brother groan with furrow brows, “You already?” She asked voice clear and stern.

 

   “Yes, I’m fine. My stomach is just hurting from that greasy food.” Dipper sighs, “Lets just get to class, I don’t wanna be late.” Mabel nodded her head weakly as she led them to the giant dark wood doors, opening them slowly. Dipper’s eyes widen seeing the golden designed walls  

 

   The foyer of the school was luxurious, looking exactly like some rich and fancy castle that could only be seen in fairy tales. He was in surprising awe of it, enjoying the pattern hidden within the wall, flooring, and ceiling. Browns, golds, whites, and red spread out creating a beautiful glow. —“Amazing architecture uh?” His sister smirked as he was reminded of the comment she had said earlier that morning.

 

   Dipper replied with his own smirk, “I didn’t deny it, all I said was it wasn’t helpful in the moment.”

 

   The alpha just huffed turning her head, “Whatever.” She hummed looking back at Dipper out of the corner of her eye happy to see her little brother smiling truly.

 

   Her brother’s arms crossed as he looked around, “SOoooooo~ where are we suppose to go?” He questioned smile weakling as he went back into reality of his nightmarish thoughts of the events that would soon take place.

 

   “To the office….” She stated with a frowned spotting the desk to right of them. Taking Dipper’s hand, she led the omega to the desk with her. Smiling brightly Mabel spoke to the lady that sat there, “Excuse me miss, me and my sister—“Dipper cringed at that, “Are new here and we told to come office to get our time table. Could you by any chance help us?”

 

   The woman raised her head to Mabel, “Oh yes. May I please have your name?”

 

   “Yes, I’m Mason Pines and my sister—name is Dipper pines.”

 

   She typed something into the computer before giving a nod, slightly adjusting the mic on her headset as she tapped a button on her mouse before standing and walking to the door behind her. Dipper glared up a Mabel gritting his teeth, “You know mom and dad aren’t here.”

 

   “It doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t know how dramatic these people are and I don’t want to get in trouble for calling you a boy. That will be away from teachers, staff, or mom and dad, okay?”

 

   “Fine…” He sighed moving his hand away from her crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes faced the floor.

 

   The woman soon returned with two pieces of paper, “Here, this one is for Mason Pines— “She held out her hand giving it to Mabel, “And this one is for Dipper Pines.”He lifted his head from facing the floor as he shyly grabbed the paper from her. His head was still lower then her eye level allowing him to notice the omega sign beside her name on the clip of her shirt. _Well he didn’t know what to think of with the staff having to deal with the same uniform dynamic choosing_. A giggle snapped his head off as the woman smiled, “Aww your so cute!”

 

   Dipper blushed shaking his head, “N-nO!” he squeaked voice cracking as she waved his hands. The snicker only increased having Dipper shying away more.

 

    “Sorry sorry. Anyways, I gotta get back to work, I’ll be here if you have anymore question.” The lady chuckled sitting down.

 

   “Thank you.” Mabel hummed walking away with Dipper followed behind reading the time table.

 

   “Do you have Dynamic studies for home room?” He asked with the brow raised.

 

   Looking down at her paper she shook her head, “No… I have gym first period.”

 

   “Oh…” He sighed looking down.

 

   Mabel sighed, “What about second period History?”

 

   Dipper nodded, “Yeah, and third?

 

   “Dynamic studies, and fourth drama.”

 

   The omega sighed, “I have gym and English. Great.”

 

   “Well hopefully it will be okay, so I guess we’ll be heading different ways.” Mabel shrugged.

 

   “What about our lockers?”

 

    She paused for a moment tapping her chin, “I think we’ll get them in home room like our old high school most likely.”

 

   “I see…. Well I’ll meet you a lunch. It should be the same.” The brunette murmured as he made his way to the twin stairs.

 

   “Okay! See ya later!” Mabel waved running off to the west hall as he made his way up the stairs. The omega looked at his sheet glad for the penned note on the side stating to him where his classroom was instead of room numbers only. He wondered if it was the lady whom written it down or someone else.

 

   Looking up from the paper he scanned the main second floor hall, it was wide but short with the end having a large deep black door. He tried to ignore the other students that filled parts of the hall. The omega looked back down at his paper as he stopped near the end of the hall, reading the door room number and checking his paper he clarified that it was his homeroom. He sighed rolling his bag off his left shoulder as he placed the paper in his bag.

 

   Opening a zipper of one of his backpack he pulled out his phone and buds. Smiling he placed his bag on the floor sitting down putting both of his buds in. Placing his in his password he went to his music deciding to put it on shuffle in his Favorite playlist. The omega was pleased as it played, “Wishful” a song he heard within an animated MVP…. _Was that what there called? Damn… I always forget!_ He grumbled in thought as he leaned against the golden walls, these ones were more butter coloured than the pure old from downstairs. Dipper mentally shrugged as he closed his eyes, pretending to sing with the song.

 

_Maybe if I… was a little bit—stronger~_

_Maybe, Maybe, Maybe if… I was a lot smarter~_

_Maybe if you… Believed in me, and all dreams… We could actually be somewhere instead of hell~…_

_Do you remember when we laughed?_

_and it was all we had~_

_We didn’t worry of anything~_

_We were just free little bumble bees~!_

_But that was before~ we, got, wet!_

_And our wings were ripped to shreds~!_

_Before the age of 14~_

_Do you remember~?_

_Do you Remember~?_

_I wish I could fly…_

_Maybe if I… was a little bit—braver~_

_Maybe, Maybe, Maybe if…. I knew a lot better~_

_Maybe if you… were taught, and learned…_ _We could actually be somewhere instead of hell~…_

_Do you remember my mom and dad~?_

_They were happy, What did I expect?_

_They got there little money grab!_

_Innocent, till the right man paid for the flower~!_

_My body was 7 degrees burnt!_

_And only you bothered to turn~_

_I wanted to leave for the city~_

_You said they would catch me~!_

_Am I hopeless~?!?! Can’t I be a run away!_

_I know others feel the same~!_

_But I refuse to submit anyways~!_

_They are not me~! They are not me~!_

_I’m the one that speaks for my own voice!_

_I’m my lead! Do you believe me~????——_

Dipper was pulled out from the song by a shove off his foot, looking up he spotted a group of teens standing there talking. One was way to close for Dipper liking as he was actually touching his leg. The so called person had noticed their mistake as they turned with an apologetic smile, “Oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t even notice you there!” _That’s so helping…_

 

   Moving his legs away from the male shaking his head, “It’s fine…” He whispered as the brunette alpha scratched the back of his head.

 

   “Oh okay, well my name is Damon! Nice to meet you…”

 

   Dipper sighed looking up, “I’m Dipper… nice to meet you too.”

 

   The bell rang saving Dipper somewhat as he got up entering the door of the classroom. Sighing he heading to the back of the classroom, no one needed to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for the shortness of it! will fix it next time!


	5. Classroom Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is introduce to his classroom, before sitting down and listening to the lecture. As he listens, memories begin to flow back of a past love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Over Six pages! Hope you like it!

   The brunette sat in the back, watching as the other students slowly flood into the classroom taking their seats. He was thankful that no one had came to claim their seat from Dipper. It allowed the omega to relax, pulling out supplies from his shadow colour back pack. Deciding on using his blue binder for his first period, he pulled out a sharpie in order to make the label for the spine of his binder.

 

   Dipper was still uncomfortable with the whole situation he was in, and it didn’t help that the alpha from before was sneaking some looks at the omega from the corner of his eye. The omega had grown up to become use to others sneaking peaks or rubbernecking, but the omega still found it unsettling. He usually was unable to do anything other than ignore it, which he attempted to do in the moment. Pulling out his phone he began to play random songs in shuffle. He happily relaxed himself in to the music as he waited for their teacher.

 

   Propping his head with his arm against the desk, he noticed a difference in his scent. It was dull, very much unlike his awfully pungent scent, and reeked of alpha. Trying to be as discreet as possible he took in a in depth sniff. Realization hit him that his sister’s own scent was weakly glued onto him from over the three days of forced contact. Dipper was happily surprised by this as he enjoyed the dullness of it. His normal scent was always so…overpowering, making him always so noticeable and an easy target. He knew Mabel’s scent will fade quickly, as do most scents like this. It made him mournful that it wasn’t as easy to hide his scent by rubbing his close against Mabel to get her scent. The three close contact days were even that much scent wise either, just making him smell like a normal omega than a weak scented one.

 

   Thinking about it made him agitated as his thoughts continued to flow. It would take a simple two hour break for him to regain his scent completely, only further more showing how omegas seem to always smell sweet even after being courted by an alpha. Mating it’s was a whole other story too when it came to scents. Having the claim mark pull out the omegas scent to not be effected so heavy on surrounding things, rather, promoting its omega scent and showcasing the fact they were claimed. He was always dumbfounded as to why these things happen when he was younger, and with some parts still is despite being better than before. Dipper just mentally shrugged as he hoped for the scent to last on him.

 

   Snapping his head upward he saw as the teacher walked in, He was a male, older, alpha, with grey hair, properly dress, easygoing, and sharp from what Dipper could tell as the man began to spoke, “Morning class”

 

   “Morning Mr Greer.” The classed called back with mixes of emotions in the flood.

 

   He had smiled with a nod, standing in front of the students, “Glad to see everyone is wide awake this morning to help greet our new student,”— _No_ —“Dipper Pines. Would you mind standing up?”

 

   Biting his lip the omega nodded his head standing up, watching as all eyes came on him. _Great._ Trying to breath the omega looked up at his new teacher with a week smile, “Good morning sir.” He called attempting to play nice as the teacher nodded with a chuckle.

 

   “Good morning to you as well. Now class, I want to make sure you welcome Dipper with open arms. She just moved from California all the way down here last night, so do your best to make her comfortable.” Most student nodded, even some smirking and whispering among themselves. The omega really hated standing before everyone like this, wanting nothing more than to hide from his so called ‘classmates’, “So Dipper, is there anything you’d like to tell us about yourself?”

 

   Dipper bit his lip shacking his head as he rubbed his arms looking down, “N-no, I’m fine.”

 

   Mr. Greer scoffed with a gentle smile, “You don’t need to be shy. Please tell us.” _So much for that being a question he can say no to._

“Well… As you said, I just moved from California last night with my twin—brother Mason. We both had never been to the south like this really… and its quite a new experience for me… Especially with Dynamic based private schools seeing that I’ve always been in public, even for the year I said with my uncles in Gravity Falls… So sorry if I’m a little… awkward. Hopeful I’ll get use to this soon enough.” The omega said being honest as well as playing the proper part of an shy omega, which he couldn’t deny he was a slight stereotype of.

 

   “Well, I’m sure you’ll be able to get use to it soon enough. Don’t be afraid to ask any questions from me or your fellow students.” He smiled softly.

 

   “Especially from me hot stuff~!” An Alpha student called from near him making the teacher groan at his antics.

 

   “Michael.” His teacher scolded as the male snicker rolling his shoulders as he looked at his other group of friends, “You may take a seat Dipper.” Mr.Greer nodded as he began to write on the board, “Today we are going to be taking about ruts and heats in true depth, since before this you were only taught about it being a magical sexual experience when the two are shared… In reality there is a lot more to it, especially on the omegas side.” He began scanning his students. His eyes were sharp and narrow against many of the students as he spoke.

 

    Dipper couldn’t help but feel slightly tense at his finishing statement. As an Omega he did know a lot when it came to heats, experiencing repeated. That didn’t change the lack of knowledge he did have when it came to a shared heat with an Alpha. He was unsurprisingly a virgin, with the closest thing he had ever got was either sexual assault of which he didn’t really count, or them time his parents caught him making out with Sarah.

 

   She had been an omega too, a family friend they meet after him and Mabel presented. From what he could pick up and what h was told, there parents wanted to set up an arrangement for her to marry Mabel, being one to keep the fact she was a female a secret. Luck for them, arranged marriages between children on paper was illegal. So, they just forced us to hang out with her, become friends. Dipper didn’t have any complaints for the red head. She had been beautiful, kind, intelligent, funny. Mabel didn’t care for her that way though, which was a little understandable, they were friends and he couldn’t see them as any more.

 

   He on the other hand did. It was in July, a few months before his fifth teen birthday. _The two were in his room talking about many things when he had said it. He had forgotten his exact word that he told the scarlet haired female, but it didn’t matter. Her face was one of surprise, staring at him in awe, “I—like—love you too Dipper.” The female smiled as she pulled Dipper into a gentle kiss, it had been lovely._

_They were both really sloppy, both obviously never kissed someone romantically as they continued. He had tried to take the lead by pulling her in by her hips deepening the kiss, but it was apparent that Sarah was the one running the show as she pinned Dipper down. It had been a little dent in his pride that he was the bottom ‘bitch’ even against another omega. That sting subsided with her tongue meeting his as she kissed. He tried to flip her over, only earning a laugh from the female, “What can’t handle another Omega beating you miss hormones?”_

_He had rolled his eyes at her—not hurt by the statement, knowing it was playful, “Nope. Just wanting to try being the alpha male.”_

_“You're no alpha.” She hummed kissing Dipper slowly again, “Your too cute.”_

_He remembered how his face burned hard more than the blush he already had, “Am not!” The omega grumbled._

_“Are too!—Come on look at your cubby cheeks!” Sarah cheered using both hands to pinch either side of his cheeks._

_Dipper slapped them away with a little pout, “So are yours!”_

_“Okay now I know your lying since my cheeks are slender with high bone.”_

_The omega crossed his arms over his chest with a puffed cheek, “They are really soft. Maybe not cubby, but you look like you belong in a magazine.” He said finally having the chance to flip her over and pin the other to the ground._

_She huffed having the wind knocked out of her as she fit the floor softly. A smirk was on her face, “Nice move—“She giggled as she pulled Dipper close, “But I got a better one.” The female whispered in his ear before she grabbed his chest._

_A squeak came from his mouth as he fell back, holding his C cup chest. She pounced onto him, pinning the male omega once again, “Told you.” She cooed into his ear kissing him once again deeply before he could have the chance to talk back. He didn’t complain though, no more fighting came as they kissed. Her as before, taking the lead as she touched him. It hadn’t been unwelcomed like the times in the gym chance room, refusing to go to the girl (aka Omega, beta female) one since he was a boy, he saw himself as a boy, and he didn’t want to be judge because he was an omega boy. Her hands were welcome, cause he trusted her, and knew she would listen if he had said no._

_They kept switching from touching mainly his thighs and breast in the kiss, embarrassingly making slick pool in his underwear. She hadn’t noticed yet, thankful. Sarah had been too focused in her daze. It hadn’t been till her hand went up his skirt did the door open, his parent along with hers standing before the door in shock._

_She was immediately taken off of him by his father as he sat up. His froze seeing his father’s eyes, they were just slits, dark, fearing. His mothers were less so, more angry than vicious as she watched. Sarah was trembling in his father’s grip as he held the top of her collar, slightly lifting her up from the floor. Her face was one of petrified terror._

_Dipper could feel his chest throbbing as he stood up grabbing his fathers arm, “Let her go!” Was all he remembered saying as he was thrown back to the floor. Sarah’s parents held her by the door frame with his father screaming, “I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER AGAIN! THAT LITTLE SCANK!”_

_The omega stood up again having his own instincts kicking in, to beg, “DAD! STOP! IT’S NOT HER FAULT!!—I DID IT! PLEASE STOP!” He screamed tears burning his cheeks as his father walked forward grabbing the girl away with her father following behind. Dipper followed after them as she was thrown out the door with her parents._

_“NO STOP IT!” Dipper cried as he mother held him back at the end of the stairs. His father slammed the door creating an echo throughout the house. He pushed out from his mother’s arms as he ran to the door only to have his father stand before it, “GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT’S ALL MY FAULT SHE DID THAT! ITS NOT FAIR! SHE DOESN’T DESERVE THIS! LET ME OUT—“He was cut off by a hand slamming him into the floor. It burnt over his tears as he held his cheek._

 

   The omega shook his head slightly not wanting to remember anymore. Sarah was completely out of his life after that. At school, on the streets, by text. She was gone. The last thing she had ever said to him when he finally found her long enough to talk was, _“I DON’T LOVE—OR EVEN LIKE YOU! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT MY PARENTS HATE ME! I CAN’T BELIEVE I WAS BRAINWASHED BY MENTALLY SICK OMEGA! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! YOU NOT MY FRIEND DIPPER! —DON’T EVER TRY TO CALL ME AGAIN!”_ She had screamed to him, being his so called first ‘love’. The omega had broken his heart. It had been a belief that she still cared for him and it was there stupid parents stopping them. That maybe, there was a seat for her in his dream to be free.

 

   Obviously, that didn’t happen. He was stubborn thinking she was trying to protect him—but no. Sarah had become one his omega bullies, one that toyed with him, stating how, ‘An omega freak shouldn’t have any right to look the way he did’—seen as he had what they believed as a better body than them.

 

    Dipper tried to calm himself in class as his teacher spoke. It was still a sore spot, and he doubt that it would ever go away—ever. It was the strongest spike in Dipper coffin that made him never want to have someone like that again. He refused to be near anybody, beside Mabel and a select few of her friends, like Candy and Grenda.

 

   No one would ever get that close to hurt him again. He was okay with that, he didn’t need an Alpha. There wasn’t even a point to listen to the lecture if it wasn’t for his grades needed to be top notch so that he can get a scholarship and be free from any chains that his parents could make. After 18 he would not be their daughter—or even son. He’d be Dipper Pines, MALE omega, great niece of the Stan twins, and twin of Mabel Pines. That would be his only identity that he needed. Not a mate of someone’s.

 

   He continued to write notes in his class as the teacher spoke, “Within sexual intercourse many Omega experience internal bleeding from their hole, which does heal with the inly thing being the slight chance of scaring from years of abuse. The scar can only even be seen by a camera, and most of the time doesn’t even happen. It one of Omegas amazing abilities. The bleeding is also why in tradition, for when both an alpha and Omega wed, after their ceremonial marriage, they use white sheets to collect all the blood from the Omega in a memory of claim. They are to be kept and never thrown out, and are most times to be barred with them as a sign of their bond. Though it is the end part the is somewhat dying this day and age.” He chuckled continuing to write one the board.

 

   Another disgusting reason he doesn’t want to get mated to an alpha.

 

   Class soon ended, at least for the teacher as only ten minutes remained in class, making it basically free time for the students. Dipper didn’t waste it by sitting around and staring at the clock, instead he had pulled out a book to read while some music played in his ear. It was what he always did when he became board or needed a wait—though sometimes he did draw. The omega didn’t bother too, much preferring to draw at his home in a more private place.

 

   His sanctuary of peace was soon broken by two alphas bring over a chair to his desk. One of the alpha being Damon, the other being the one that called him _‘hot stuff._ He tried to ignore them and continued reading, “So Dipper Pines~ How as your ride from Cal?”

 

   Dipper huffed rolling his eyes, “Long.”

 

   “I see. You must be so tired from that. Having no time to relax~” He purr making Dipper flinch and scoot closer to the wall.

 

    “I’m fine. I was able to rest as soon as I got home so no worry needed.” Dipper grumbled as he opened his book again.

 

   The alpha groaned softly, “Well, if your free—“ he hummed, “Maybe you would wanna hang out~?”

 

   “No I have to unpack.” Dipper muttered turning the page before the alpha grab it, “HEY!” The omega growled out trying to grab it back only gaining a laugh in return.

 

   “You know it’s rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you.” He scolded handing the book to Damon.

 

   “Maybe I don’t want to talk to you! Just give me it!” Dipper said standing up in order to snatched the book.

 

  Damon raised it above his head, laughing at how the omega could barely get the book if it was on top of his head. Why did he have to be so short? The omega jumped grabbing the male’s arms trying to pull it down. He whined at how the arm refused to go down, instead having the male raise his arm lifting him from off the ground.

 

   “Michael and Damon! Let Dipper down and give him his book! Now!” Mr. Greer order as the males did as such. 

 

   Dipper grumbled as he held the book to his chest sitting back down in his chair as the alphas growled at him getting back into their seat, “Call me once you get the stick out of your ass.”

 

   The omega snarled to himself as the bell rang softly as he put all his things away heading to History. _GOD_ he couldn’t wait to talk to Mabel.

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love hurt, ones can even run for they fear it. How will Dipper survive so as an omega?  
> Sorry I'm being silly! Thank you for reading! Leave a Like--Kudos things XP


	6. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another class to attend, this time with his sister Mable. After a bit of classroom talk within his class he is meet with a snooty Alpha. A stereotype Dipper would much rather forget, but it looks like this alpha won't be leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I just want to say that I plan on making my chapters a little longer than this one in the future to make each one have a point rather than just being like commercial breaks within a movie. The only problem is that updates might be a little slow since I'm heading back to school after march break so I'm hoping that my chapter updates still suffice to you guys! Thank's and sorry.

   The omega smiled as he exited the classroom and back into the halls. He pulled out his time table from out of his bag, looking at it as he walked the halls in search of his next class. Dipper was more than thankful to have a class with Mabel. If it wasn’t already apparent, he enjoyed hanging around his twin. She was always there to help and protect him as his one true friend he could trust. The alpha was even able to stop any bully that came across Dipper if she was given the opportunity to be around him. He appreciated her for it, and couldn’t never blame her for the times she was unable to help or save him. She already did so much for the omega.

 

   Dipper lead himself down the chains of halls before spotting his sister as he looked up. She was talking with a group of students, which wasn’t a surprise as she was a social butterfly unlike Dipper. It had become somewhat of a small custom for him that he’d wouldn’t really make friends outside of Mabel’s circle, a subconscious belief that he would be able to trust the people Mabel trust. The only one fail being Maya, which wasn’t her fault since Mabel didn’t natural come friends with her and he forced himself to believe that as the only reason.

 

   He scanned over the students she was speaking to as he neared closer. The first had been a Beta, wearing the yellow vest, nose supporting the thick frame of a square-ish shade glasses, brunette hair being short but slightly fluffy and curl in the spots it was allowed to grow. Beside him was an Alpha, noted by the red jacket and just built body, he had brunette hair and green eyes that seem to shine as he looked into the beta brunette’s large brown ones. Standing beside the alpha was an Omega, the blue dress colliding with her auburn hair and green eyes, cheeks covered in a light blush. They all looked nice and seemed to be bouncing off of Mabel’s energy, a good sign.

 

   Taking weak steps towards them Dipper took in a breath. He really didn’t want to mess up and be so awkward for his first impression, it was his goal to be seen as normal so he wouldn’t get in trouble. Only if he was sure he could trust someone would he even think of letting his armor be peeled off.

 

   Mabel turned her head slightly spotting Dipper with a large smile as he walked over, “Hey Dip-Dip!” She greeted pulling Dipper by his shoulder to the group, “I want you to meet some of my new friends. This is John—“The alpha giggled pointing to the beta, “This is Jacob—“ She said switching to gesture to the alpha, before switching to the omega, “And this little cutie is Maya.—Guys meet my twin Dipper.”

 

   Dipper blushed slightly, “It’s nice to meet you all.” He greeted with a warm smile.

 

   “And you said I was a cutie.” The omega giggled holding her hand of which Dipper took, shaking it before returning the greeting to the other two males, “Glad to meet you Dipper.” She smiled towards the brunette.

 

   “Anyways—“Jacob continued, “We should probably head into class, I’d much rather sit down than loiter in the hallway.” He chuckled with the beta rolling his eyes nodding.

 

   “Yeah, lets go in guys.” The brunette in yellow hummed, opening the door before turning on the lights as he walked to his desk. Dipper followed after the group as they flooded into the room. He sighed as he took a seat in front of Mabel as she sat beside the beta.

 

   “So how was first period Dip-dip?” His sister questioned with a smile as she leaned forward on her desk.

 

   “Okay...” He lied, “I was a little shy so I really didn’t get to meet anyone, but it was fun.

 

   “Glad to hear it sister!” The alpha chuckled as she pulled out her purple binder. Dipper followed in her lead taking out his red binder as he began to make a label for it. Writing down ‘History’ on the thin strip of paper before once again placing it in the window of the spine.

 

   More students began to flow into the classroom just like before. After a while he began to notice how heavy the smell of alpha was compare to his classroom before. Looking around spotting a large amount of red against the mop of students at there desk. _Fucking great! Such a great idea to pick Academic classes for all the SHIT I already have a credit for! Needed to be some fancy shit trying to work at the same level Mabel is forced to DO! SO, FUCKING SMART!_ Dipper internally screamed with an outer groan coming out. He really shouldn’t be surprised, it was more of an Alpha or even beta field to take more advanced scholarly classes. His school would have been slightly similar too, but here it just made the scale completely out of whack.

 

   The omega just eased in a breath, he should have known this would happen, and shouldn’t be discouraged by it. The point of this was for his future, to make him just as elite as every other alpha mentally. It was his job. Dipper refused to back down, he just needed to stop worrying so much of the other dynamic and just suck it up. He was at least happy that he wasn’t the only omega in the class either.  

 

    After a few minutes the bell rang, noticing the entry of their teacher. Unsurprising it was another Alpha, blackish hair, built body, somehow lean, with gently framed glasses. He walked over to his desk placing down his brief case, “Morning students. I hope you had any enjoyable weekend and are ready to work.” The alpha greeted as he pulled out some papers from out of his case laying them on top of the desk, “Now today, we will be talking about the beginning of the of American national build as an independent country. At the time, many people had actually fought for the idea of a King’s Rule, with a more government build in order for there to be more voting and choices of the people—But to still have a royal head. To in hold the religious belief of an Alpha king to be a nation leader, and omega king to be the mother of the nation. With more votes deciding on on which son would be picked as king.”

 

   Dipper scoffed under his breath at that. It was a stupid idea. Why would they want to have another king if they had to run away from an over powered one? He understood that they would make more laws for the king and more government rules but still. To be honest he wondered what it would look like, rivalry of sons to be voted as a the ‘New King’. Would it be similar to how they were today, but just with blood lines? _Uhmmm…_

 

   It was an interesting thought, one he could imagine writing about like historical fiction. Something he himself enjoyed doing, researching, writing, drawing. It would be cool. Though he didn’t doubt others had thought about this idea before…. maybe. Who knows honestly.

 

   Still paying attention to the teacher as he did want to learn this, Dipper pulled out a pencil and began to sketch out ideas. Again, it would be historical fiction so the idea of some characters being made up wouldn’t be too far fetch, and it could be in a more present society. He wondered whether customs like omega mothering would be the same, would they still be formal, would there still be more balls than for rich fancy people or for courting, would there be a castle or a white house? Questioned continued to fill him with delight as he though more and more, creating a giant, rolling snowball of an idea.

 

   The classroom lecture was stopped by a knock at the front door. Their teacher groaned as he went over to open it, “Your late Cipher.” He growled out to the blond male standing at the door.

 

   “Sorry, my father gives his apologies. I was with him setting up for the up coming ball, as I am student counsel president. You should’ve gotten an Email. Did you forget to check sir?” The blond alpha smirked as he moved passed the teacher walking into the classroom, “Not a very good habit to have sir~.”

 

   The alpha groaned loudly, “Just take your seat Cipher.” He said moving forward to his

desk as the blond walked over to his seat beside Dipper.  The omega shifted closer to the wall, already having a small dislike for the cocky alpha.

 

   Cipher grinned removing his arms from behind his head noticing as Dipper huddled into the corner, “I’ve never seen you here before. Are you new?”

 

   Dipper sighed nodding his head slightly, “Yes, I am.” The omega muttered rubbing his upper arm as he just began to draw.

 

   “The name’s Bill Cipher. Yours?” He questioned with a raised crisp brow as he stared at him.

 

   “Dipper…. Dipper Pines…” The omega whisper as he continued to draw.

 

   “Oh, you’re the one from California my father’s been talking about. The ‘Trouble Maker’~” Bill scoffed as he crossed his arms.

 

   “Excuse me?” Dipper hissed quietly as he didn’t want to get caught by the teacher.

 

    The alpha seemed to enjoy seeing him peeved off as he turned to reply, “A Trouble Maker. Disturbing peace in our lovely school of class~.” He cooed gesturing to his own wording with his hands.

 

    “I’m not a ‘Trouble Maker’!” The omega argued as he glared at bill, “I don’t know where your ‘father’ got that from, but I’m not. I don’t vandalize, bully people, rob, cheat, or anything like that!”

 

   “I never said you did.” He laughed leaning into Dipper’s comfort zone making him move back, “You’re not a ‘Bad Kid’, but a ‘Trouble Maker’. Not following more moral rules or beliefs. But that in it’s self is only half the problem, seeing as you’re the one that trouble circulates.”

 

   Mabel snapped away from writing notes glaring at Bill, “Hey, could you just shut up and mind your own beeswax. I’m trying to actually do work.” She hissed making bill turn smirking at her.

 

   “I’m sure that you can hear the old man over my whispering.” He scoffed, “And aren’t you the one eavesdropping on other people’s conversations?”

 

   The female alpha growled lowly as he turned back to Dipper, “I’m not eavesdropping if all I’m asking is for you to shut up and be quiet. Not to mention that’s my sister your talking to, it is my business.”

 

   He smirked facing her once more, “Oh so you’re her little guardian. Seems like you’ve caused a lot of fights trying to protect your little wee sister.” The alpha mocked in a babyish tone, “Well I can see why~ She’s got a very nice body. I wonder if you’ll be able to protect her~.”

 

   Dipper just stared in shock as Mabel’s eyes lit with rage, “You better well believe I will… And if you continue to talk to my sister like that I won’t be afraid to talk you outside.”

 

   “Is that really a smart idea? Considering I’m the chairman’s son.” The blond teased, “Plus, your parents would probably be greatly upset if you were stopping their daughter from being courted by a Famously rich alpha.” He smirked making Dipper clench his fist wanting nothing more than to punch the blondie. _THE ALPHA WAS A BASTARED_!

 

   Fixing his posture Dipper glared at the alpha, “You’re not courting anybody. All you are is being a pest and acting like you know stuff when you obviously don’t” He hissed narrowing his eyes into Bill’s golden orbs.

 

   “Well aren’t you a feisty one~? It’s kinda entertaining, if I’m to be honest.” Bill chuckled making the omega just bubble with his anger.

 

   “I’m not here to be entertaining. I’m here to work, so if you’ll please, oh please let me do that Mr. Cipher that will be _Lovely_.” The omega teased in a sign song voice.

 

   His white fangs showed in a toothy smirk with snicker, “You’re simply making yourself _MORE_ Entertaining my dear Dipper~.”

 

   Dipper just gave up as he continued to draw, Bill seemed to snarl as he crossed his arms finally listen to the lecture. _Thank fucking God._ Sadly though, he had missed a chunk of the lecture do to Bill’s yapping. He sighed knowing he could still copy the note and do some research.

 

   Class was soon over with a small worksheet with questioned passed around to do for homework. Dipper placed it within his binder before cleaning off his desk. Mabel had done the same once she got her paper, ready to head to the next class. He groaned thinking of it, he had gym. Did he even have gym clothing? Nope, he didn’t remember getting any.

 

   Curious, he looked through the zippers of with surprise to actually finding gym clothing. His mother must had snuck it in, _great_. Looking at the clothing he noticed how stretch the fabric seemed to be. The shorts were very high up, looking more like booty shorts than proper school uniform. In honestly, it looked like some fanservice anime school girl uniform.

 

   Bill seemed to side glance at Dipper with a side smile as he scanned over the gym uniform. Dipper just huffed, thankful as the bell rang allowing him to leave the god awful alpha in his classroom. Standing up from his seat with his bag Dipper squeezed through the back of Bill’s chair.

 

   The omega pulled out his time table as he exists to the hall. He didn’t brother waiting for Mable, not wanting to end up bumping into the other alpha of the classroom. Following the direction, he headed down the North-east wing stairwell. It didn’t take long for him to find the gym after a brief walk following the classroom numbers.

 

   Once again, he entered having the smell of alpha overflood his sense of smell. Again, he should have known taking gym in grade 12 was a really bad idea. He doubt there would be any omegas in the classroom, at all. Scanning his surroundings it was only alphas and some built beta, and he would bet it would stay like that. He sighed slightly trying to avoid being looked at as he went over to the locker room. Once again, he was faced with Male and Female, no beta, no omega, no alpha. Female and Male things like this always pissed him off.  Despite his own wishes, he went into the female one. The omega rather to feel down than to start a whole problem with the other alphas or his parents.

 

   He just let himself take deep, calming breath as he changed into his gym uniform. It really looked like it was from out of an anime. The way it hugged his body was awful, making it seem as if he was purposely trying to show off. He didn’t want to go out there but saw no other choice, he couldn’t get in trouble for his first day, his parents would kill him! So, he left his bag in the change room probably not the smartest idea but his teacher forgot to show him his locker and he was too shy to ask, tomorrow he will.

 

   Stepping out of the change room the omega had a hinted blush. He went to the corner feeling more than uncomfortable by the group he was sitting with. There wasn’t any girls as far as he could tell, meaning he was the only one with midnight booty shorts as the rest wore plan black short. The only common thread was the tops, having the neck line and sleeves show their respective colour of dynamic.

 

    The omega curled up into a ball on the floor in wait, resting his head against his arms and legs. He was snapped out of it by a small shove of his legs. Dipper snapped his head up to meet…. Bill’s. _Can’t this guy die already?_ “Nice to see you again Pinetree~?”

 

   “Pinetree?” Dipper question weakly as Bill just giggled.

 

   “Yeah. You know Pine? Like your last name?” Bill clarified with his hands on the waist band of his black shorts.

 

   “I don’t believe we are anywhere to close enough for you to give him a nickname.” He mumbles.

 

   “I don’t think it has anything to do with that, Pinetree. It just has to do with the person taking a shot, and honestly, Pinetree is a nice name for you.” The alpha male grinned, “All forestry and shit, with a bit of irony cause your not tall at all.”

 

   “Hahaha.” Dipper sneered glaring at Bill.

 

   Bill just chuckled, “Oh come on. Don’t deny it you cutie”

 

   The omega shivered, “Don’t. call. Me. That.” Mr. Blondie just chuckled as the gym teacher came in.

 

   “Up and Adam students! We are going to three laps around the gym!” The heavily built alpha roared with a groaned as they got up from the floor. He just hoped that the class would be over soon so he would get away from this class and Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally meeting Bill! OOOOOOH! Heheh. Anyways I had some fun writing this chapter with some knew ideas of omegaerse stories coming into mind~!  
> I hoped you enjoy! And leave a comment or Kudos! Thank you!


	7. Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is having to partake another class with the annoying Bill Cipher. 
> 
> IMPORTANT WRITING NOTE: Faggot/Faggit has a slightly different meaning in this universe involving more note to the gender part. It did come how people use the word today with homosexuality, but grew a bit when it came to other dynamics. With the Prime Dynamic (alpha and omega) they are basically female and male. As such if you were to sleep with someone of your own dynamic, it would be seen much like homosexuality between betas (which on the beta side doesn't really matter too much anymore cause it doesn't matter, unlike how people say it does for omegas and alphas) Since if you are a male omega, you would be shamed for it, but sex between a male omega and a male alpha wouldn't be seen as wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEY everyone! Sorry about the long wait for a somewhat long chapter. I just had a lot of things going on within my chaotic life which I felt really guilty about since I was able to get an editor for this fanfic!  
> She helped me with a lot of my mistakes, not to mention that she actual did a lot of improvement work with some of the characters. Haleigh Evans, deserves a lot of credit, of which I am unable to really give her too much cause she doesn't have an account ;-;  
> That doesn't change the fact that she did an amazing job and helped with a few things that I was a little off with cause I'm not america (aka, I spell color with a "U") So again I want to give her thanks!
> 
> P.S: I have changed yelling from caps lock to bolding since it looks better as pointed out by my editor.

   Another wisp of red rubber passed the omega’s head. His eyes widen and breath held as he heard the ball slam into the wall with brutal force. He snapped back to realty from the noise and continued on. It was truly pathetic how his heart raced with fear. Each beat being paired with an echoed t _hwop_ of the wall clashing with the scarlet balls. Students’ feet moving in a constant rhythm, with a pause as they aimed before whipping the rubber in hopes to get the opposing team benched. Bruising just seemed to be the payment for getting out, and not one Dipper wanted to pay either.

 

   It had been a mistake to wait so long to take gym. Even if he had no idea that his parents would transfer him to such a classed school it was still the stupidest idea to wait. Alphas were strong and liked physical activity; he was a lot weaker in comparison. It didn’t bother him too much to say that, he wasn’t ever one to like gym. The only thing he liked, or was even good at, was running. He wasn’t one of the omegas that truly wanted to beat an alpha at their own game. His interests were focused on the more brainy type of work, rather than physical.

 

   Dipper still couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at himself for it though- being seen as some weak, ditsy, squeamish, fearful omega. It felt awful. He was forced to hold his breasts for most of the game from his chest hurting at the constant bouncing, a small reminder that he needed to buy a new sports bra to end his suffering. His classmates noticed and were making jokes and laughing at him, causing the omega to blush madly as he forced away the tears that wanted to escape. _Just ignore them Dipper. They don’t matter. None of them matter. You just have a year till you are gone. No more bullshit like this,_ He thought to himself, as he tried to focus on not getting hit.

 

   Most students on his side of the gym were out, leaving him and a few others against the army that was the opposition. The other side seemed to be filled with alphas, including the blonde jerk from his earlier period. Dipper could feel his heart racing faster as he tried to dodge ever bloody ball that came his way. Every slam making him flinch and twitch as he ran and turned. His one advantage in all of this was the fact he could run, and run well at that. It had saved him from the onslaught of balls that came his way.

 

   Running, however, wasn’t a permanent solution as more students were taken out on his side. His chest grew heavy with breath after breath of constant running and shifting on the turn of a dime. He ducked down with a squeak as the blur of red passed over his head before crashing into the wall behind him.

 

 

   “Oh, com’on princess! Won’t ya just get out already? I believe me and my buds had enough time hearing your whimpering!” Dipper raised his head to see another blond alpha, smirking delight as another ball came flying at him.

 

   He jumped to the side settling himself before getting back to dodging, “ **Than maybe you could stop whipping dodgueballs at my fucking face** **?!?!** ” The omega growled unable to help himself as he glared at the alpha.

 

   This only seemed to provoke the male as his smirk grew, “Awww! I’m so sorry! I should have known that a fragile thing like you wouldn’t be able to handle such a blow. Sorry for making you run around~.” The alpha laughed making Dipper’s blood boil. He maybe weaker but he was not a fragile princess!

 

   “Or maybe you could actual be a decent person and play the game properly instead of trying to bust a tooth!” His own chest rumbled as he hissed with venom on his tongue.

 

   “Excuse me?” The Alpha asked leaning forward as he narrowed his eyes at Dippers large ones. Dipper bit his lip ever so slightly, refusing to follow in his instinct and move back.

 

   “You heard me.” He called back, standing his ground.

 

   The alpha just snickered shaking his head looking at his friends, “Wow… I’d never think a little omega would have such a hard time knowing her place,” He leers before throwing the ball at Dipper causing him to duck down, “Beneath us.”

 

   Dipper growled as he dodged a ball that came from the side lines, “You don’t know shit, **do you?! Not everything you do in the bedroom applies to real life!!!** ”

   The alpha rolled his eyes, “Oh, please tell me you’re not some Omega Solider. Screaming to the hills that you equal no matter dynamic and you should be allowed to make out with another omega! !”

 

   The omega clenched his teeth, “ **You’re stupid!!! So, fucking stupid!!! We _are_ supposed to be fucking equal!!! It’s better for everyone! And why the fuck would I want to be with a shit like you?!?! What omega would wanna be with someone who doesn’t think of them as the same!!! That doesn’t allow them their freedoms!** ”

 

 

   “I’m not dumb! I understand why you think that way, why act so high and mighty! And I know ever reason as to why that’s bullshit! —“

 

   “Okay-Okay, I’ve had enough of this bickering.” Bill chirped in as he moves from his previous location in the gym towards the other alpha, “We are supposed to be playing dodge ball. I think it will be best to leave the newbie alone. She’ll learn soon enough, reality always wins.”

 

   “Are you sure I’m the one out of touch with reality?” The omega hisses, glaring daggers at Bill.

 

  

 

  

 

   The group of alphas seemed to be just as shocked as the male he had struck, “ **You dumb cunt little bitch** — **!** " The alpha growl, grabbing the ball as he went to aim it for Dipper’s face before being stopped.

 

   “I’m sorry Dave, but you’re out.” Bill huffed, patting his teammate’s shoulder before whispering something inaudible to Dipper. That didn’t comfort him as Dave passed the ball over to Bill with a soft rumble before going towards his team bench. Bill’s large hands rolled over the scarlet sphere of rubber before the alpha threw it towards the omega. With little time to respond omega had fallen back on his as another team mate took the blow. _This wasn’t going to end well,_ he thought glumly.

 

   Soon enough a rain of balls were showering down on his side before Dipper was the last one standing. _This was for_ sure _not going to end well._ Everyone was happily targeting him as he tried to retaliate while still dodging- which was a lot harder than one would think. Only thanks to his speed was he protected from the rubber blurs as he was able to avoid them.

 

   His scent was loud, screaming the stench of omega as he panted. It was disgusting to see how much he was sweating, knowing that he didn’t have any products to clean himself up later. No spare bra, no deodorant, or even a towel. He wanted to quit so badly, but he knew better than to let himself get hit. The bruise wouldn’t be worth it.

 

   Their teacher finally decided to end the madness that was this waste of a gym period, sending all the students off into their changing rooms. Once again Dipper was alone in the changing room. It still bothered him that there was not even a single beta female in the changing room. _Was he just seriously unlucky when it came to these types of things? Who knows…_

 

   With an exasperated sigh, he packed up his bag and head into the gymnasium. There were still some students hanging around as he made his way out. Luckily enough, Bill and Dave were not inside the gym or the halls surrounding it. They would have to wait if they wanted a little vengeance for his little “stunt” in class.

 

   Keeping his head lowered, he made his way to the cafeteria, more than ready to get to see his sister after the motoric time in gym. He pulled out the schedule hoping to get some clue as to where the cafeteria was, despite knowing it would be on the ground level. After a little bit of wandering around the halls he found it within the foyer, between the elegant twin staircases. _Noted._

 

   He headed into the cafeteria and was immediately struck with awe at the architecture. It seemed to be the only thing about this school that he actually liked. It still had the gold theme throughout it but towards the bottom it seemed to fade into a sparkling ruby red that flowed into cherry wood flooring. It almost seemed like the room was made out of real gold, especially the chandelier that hung down from the celling with crystals dangling from the bottom.

 

      The cafeteria was filled with students, most of which seemed to be in his grade. To his surprise, he saw that other students were intermingling with people outside of their own dynamic, although he could spot some clusters here and there, the omega was glad to see some mixing within the student population.

 

   Near him was the check-out beside a buffet counter filled with food. It quickly became another thing he could say he liked about his school as he approached the line up. The food was mouth-watering from the smell alone, and from what he could see: steak, lobster, mash potatoes, curry, French mushroom soup, red velvet cupcakes, calamari, and even more things he couldn’t name. They all looked so appetizing. If only he could pay. Biting his lip, he moved his coal colored bag over his shoulder, reaching for his wallet in the front pocket. He already had a lunch, but maybe trying one the cupcakes wouldn’t hurt. _It shouldn’t be_ too _expensive,_ right _?!?_

   Pulling his wallet open to check the amount of cash he had he looked up at the menu board. It was _very_ expensive for a cupcake, but wasn’t something he couldn’t afford. The real question is if it would be worth it, which Dipper took as yes. It would be good to know if the food was worth paying for it.

 

   After short wait in the line he was able to order his cupcake, and moved to the side as he removed the wrapping. It smelt so sweet as he gazed over the frosting. Pursing his lips together he took his first bite. _Oh, yes was it sweet~._ The omega couldn’t help the purr that rumbled in his chest as his taste buds lit up with flavor.

 

   “HEY DIP-DIP!” The omega squeaked, nearly dropping his prize when a hand made contact with his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Mabel. He let out a sigh of relief, chewing the food in his mouth as she giggled.

 

   “God—Mabel you scared the living shit out of me.” Dipper groans continuing to eat the cupcake.

 

   She laughed innocently just smiling, “Sorry, Sorry Dip-dot, I didn’t mean to scare you! I was just looking for you so we could sit together!”

 

   Rolling his large doe eyes the omega nodded, “Yeah, okay, lead the way.” He smiled following Mabel towards one of many blue clothed tables, taking their seat beside each other, “So? How was your dynamic studies?” The omega asked, continuing to eat his cupcake as he got out his lunch bag.

 

   “So-so, we had a really old fashioned omega. Let’s just say she was an overly-romantic Victorian teacher.” His twin scoffed, pulling out her own lunch bag.

 

   “I see… so far all my teachers have been alphas.” He shrugged, “They don’t seem too bad as of yet though,” he said thoughtfully.

 

   Mabel smiled softly at that, opening a thermos of soup, “That’s good to hear. I was worried that you would have already got in trouble, since god knows how much trouble loves to find you.”

 

   Dipper just continue to eat his cupcake, trying to play it off as he changed topics “Well, you seem to be as social as ever. Already getting your own little friend group together.” He joked having Mabel ears tint lightly in a red-ish from her own embarrassment.

 

   “Oh hush up, I’m sure you’d be the same if you actually put yourself out there instead of hiding in your shell.”

 

   “But I like my shell. It has all I need wrapped right around me, and it’s not like I don’t ever come out.” His sister rolled her eyes as he bit into his cupcake, “Don’t deny it.”

 

   Huffing as she takes a spoon full of her soup eating, “Whatever Dip-dot.” She smirked, “Just be aware~! That might change~!”

 

   Another scoff escaped as he finished up his cupcake, “I doubt it. I’m not one of those romantic omega protagonists from those Rom-Coms you force me to watch.”

 

   “ **Cause** **they’re funny**!” She pouts enthusiastically.

 

   The omega just shook his head as he licked some frosting off his finger, “Whatever… Anyways, I’m not going off to do that shit.”

 

   “Buttface.” His twin mutters.

 

   “Did YOU look in the mirror today~?” He teases receiving a soft punch from his giggling goof of a sister.

 

    “But you did like Maya and all of them, right?” Her look was serious for once. Her smile hinted that she genuinely cared about her brother’s answer.

 

    Dipper gave a gentle nod of the head, “They’re nice, though I didn’t really get to talk to them enough to make a fully-fledged opinion.”

 

   She smiled eating the soup, “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

 

   “Good.” He nodded following after her to take his first sip of soup, “I’m surprised Mom bothered with actual making something for today since we haven’t even been grocery shopping yet.”

 

   “It’s the box one. Just add water and heat.” Mabel stated.

 

   Dipper rolled his eyes taking another bite, “I know, I’m just saying. It’s still something. I thought she would just give us money.”

 

   Combing a large hand through her shortened curls she shrugged, “How much was the cupcake?”

 

   “About six bucks.” The omega sighed.

 

   “That’s a lot for a regular sized cupcake.” She stated, leaving him to just nod.

 

    “I know, I just wanted to try it… And unsurprisingly it’s really good. Like, a boat load of icing on top and the texture is very fluffy.” He hums continuing to eat his soup.

 

   “Maybe you should learn to make them like that.” She smirked, leaning over Dipper’s shoulder.

 

   Dipper sighed, “I doubt I can make it like theirs’.”

 

   “Google it!” The alpha cheered.

 

   He couldn’t help but face palm at his sister and sigh, “Fine, fine, just… don’t eat them all if I do.”

 

   “I wouldn’t!” Dipper just scoffed at his sister antics as he shoved her side.

 

   “Sureeeee you wouldn’t” The omega dragged out the vowel sound while eying his sister speculatively.

 

   Placing an offending hand on her chest she lets out a playful gasp, “Does thee t not believe that I’d be unable to keep thee word? How dare you, my own twin?!?”

 

   Dipper couldn’t help it as his hand slapped over his nose as a face-palm. “Oh god.” He good-humouredly whimpered, earning a laugh from his sister.

 

   “So, you’ll do it?” She asks in clarification, raising a single brow.

 

   “Yes, I will learn to make some rich-fine-tasty-cupcakes for you.” The omega relented with a gentle smile over his lips.

 

   “Oh, I would love to have one of those tasty cupcakes you speak of.” Another voice calls, dripping with sugar. Dipper raised his head, finding the reappearing jerk bag walking to their table to take a seat. Mabel instantly snapped out of her silly attitude, turning more serious as she glared draggers at Bill.

 

   Dipper tries to stop the growl that was building up in his chest, “What do you want?” He hissed receiving no reaction from the other beside a little raise of the corner of his lip. _The little shit._

“Nothing. Just wanted to sit at a table for lunch, and this one was mostly empty.” He grinned with a shrug of his shoulder, eyes glistening in the light as if hinting at something.

 

   “Well, I rather you not sit here. “Mabel huffed shoving a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

 

   The alpha turned to face her propping his head on his hand. “Oh? Why’s that?”

 

   “Because you kept bothering us in History and kept bothering me in gym.” Dipper growled as he put in another spoon full of soup in his mouth, eyes narrowing at the alpha.

 

   “Oh, I see. I’m sorry that I had annoyed you so much. I just meant to speak with you, seeing as my father is a little worried and I can see why. A little omega trying to be so tough- honestly those alphas could’ve beaten up such a pretty face so quickly.”

 

   Dipper felt his teeth grit as he stared the alpha down, “They should have then. And I’m not _trying_ to be tough. I’m trying to fight for what I believe in. Your father has no effing business to that; and neither do you. So, shut up.”

 

   “Oh, I’m conflicted Dipper. Such ugly words coming from such a pretty mouth.” He giggled leaning forward.

 

   The omega shakes his head putting his soup away as he grabs his bag, “Come on Let just eat at the stairway.” He grumbles having her nod in agreement as she follows after him.

 

   “Okay, I’ll see you next class Dipper.” Bill hums as they walks away from the table.

 

   “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this chapter!  
> If you have an idea for a comment, leave one below. I'll be sure to read every one!  
> And again, sorry for the wait.


	8. I'm Sorry-Author Note

Dear readers I do apologize for me being a ginormous dick about all this, for a while I’ve kinda decided to drop this fanfic because of the fact I really didn’t have time for it (I pray for my editor) and although I planned to make a few more chapters I couldn’t bring myself too because of just what’s been going on and just a lack of motivation and me becoming stressed cause I have a lot of projects on my plate especially now with school. I believe my biggest problem was the breaks because school, since I had such a poor idea of what I wanted that I was kinda just letting things go without a real plan… wasn’t a good idea. It was horrible of me to tell you I’m discontinuing so late… I do like this story, although just because of time that past I cringe at part (hehe..heh) But I do plan to maybe one day actually make a proper Billdip Omegaverse fanfic? Honestly, I don’t know, I enjoy writing but I easily get distracted and stressed with other things that its horrible, and the fact that I’m a bouncing project bunny doesn’t help.

 

If anyone wishes to continue this fanfic they can always be my guest and write it, I don’t mind. I.. I just hate it because I did have some thing I really wanted within this, like the room design, relationship with the parents more established in speak and yelling, as well with actions, as well as visits to the door, the introduction of Tad, Bill and Dipper’s relationship growing through text about stories, myths, and supernatural mysteries… Hell listing it off makes me want to write it again… like all over…. Oh dear god help me in my perfectionist, and laziness.

 

Either way, I do plan to make something in the future, as stated. But, you will unlikely see this for a long time, as if I do make something I want to write it out… completely. So I can avoid these problems.

 

I’m not sure if I want to do a medieval times omegaverse billdip about prince Bill and his other brothers will and tad, with an omega Dipper being thrown in to be bill bride only to have both tad and will try to court Dipper for different reasons, with Will’s being so pure that my cheesy heart might even let him win???? Just cause I’m probably going to hurt both Will and Dipper badly, ugh my babies.  

 

And another idea since I do like the idea of high school, and because of recent fanfic…. I could go into a more darker area? Here they are kinda a little more scattered as they can either join plots or be together.

 

-Anorexic Dipper/Bill (because of the last two fanfic I read, aka I cried)

 

-Fully trans Dipper Pines (aka Omega female, and Dipper and Mabel might still be fraternal twin, but I’ll probably go with identical)

 

-Abusive house hold (this can be Bill or Dipper, but I’m leaning on dipper more cause it could have him be put into foster care with Mabel or whatnot ], probably will need to research)  

 

-Takes place in America 50/60? 80? (This is more leaning to the greaser 50’s, though I will need to study it since I have a lack of information there)

 

-Takes place in America 2008 (the only reason I suggest this place was because I did research it enough to have a good understanding roughly of the time although I wish to do more research. Reason I find this period a good time was because the iPhone was first sold in 2007 making iPhone more common in 2008 and many phones having the ability to take photos or video, even if consider poor quality compared to know. This will probably be a sad fic since I’d be basing it off an idea where the main character A, was trans boy {female-to-male}; B, was apart of a gang because of a relationship that offered safety and money; C, this relationship was a sexual one, with sex bring in money; D, another gang wanting to make a riot with the other by stealing the leaders ‘girl’; E, falling in love happens, with a lot of anger cause the ‘girl’ is more mature and calls it off, with an angry courter whom makes a mistake; F, a lot of broken feelings happen of ‘get out of my life’; F, a miss understand of ‘girl’ cheating on the other gang leader and being forced to pleasure him in front of his gang with one of them recording it on their phone; G, they are harassed and called a slut because the video spread… and so on)

 

-Omegaverse Zombie apocalypse (This one will have a lot of fitting a drama, and will be of a ‘new world order’ having towns were things are a little mixed up of the present and past.)

 

-WillDip (not reversed Dipper) au (This would probably be a very tooth rotting and sad fic, since it will have Dipper and Will being really close friends where they relate on a lot of things, and they both having a lot of trouble in there life and just needing support from each other till they honestly cannot help but, want to be in a relationship together. This could also be a female/female one, and a good probability I will set in back in time were gay, was less than okay?)

 

But that’s all I have for now, honestly though, I actually really like these ideas and if you don’t mind RolePlaying I would totally love to do one of these, or your own idea. You could totally hit me up @ angelanime_ on instragram!

Thank you again, and sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I love you all, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAY first chapter completed! I hoped you liked it, and if you did please leave a Kudos!  
> Also I want to make a note that the Georgia is my own version to fit the story. I picked it cause I wanted it to be in the south and this state became an inside joke to me and my friend so yeah....  
> And the few first chapters might be a little short just because at the time I thought four pages was a proper length for a chapter. So longer chapters will be on its way!  
> Thanks again, BYE!!!!


End file.
